


Intruders

by TheRealJLRules



Series: The Selina/Zatanna Chronicles [4]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Catwoman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hostage Situations, Reformed Selina Kyle, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: The Kyle-Zataras get some unexpected visitors...
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Selina Kyle/Zatanna Zatara
Series: The Selina/Zatanna Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397752
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. . Sorry this is short - this is more a prologue.

The Catwoman - AKA Selina Kyle-Zatara - opened the giant glass doorway on the porch and entered her apartment. She was exhausted: this crimefighting gig was alot more physically tiring than her previous "occupation". Sure, she often had to fight her way out of a burglary, but since turning to the side of the angels, she spent more time _looking_ for trouble than trying to avoid it.

After Isis leapt off the former thief's shoulders and bound towards her basket, Selina sighed - she wanting nothing more now than to slip out of her catsuit and into the arms of her wife. "Zee, sweetheart," she said into the dark apartment, "I'm home, and tired. I need a nice, relaxing bath with my magic lady." She flicked the lightswitch... but was surprised when the darkness remained.

It was at that moment Selina realised how strange the situation was. She was not that late coming home: Zatanna should still be up. Why _were_ the lights out? Selina tried the switch again, and again nothing happened. She immediately tensed: something was wrong. "Zee?" she said into the blackness. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, a single light flicked on. Selina's eyes shot wide and she gasped. There, several yards away, was Zatanna in a chair, bound and gagged. She was in a single spotlight, similar to whenever she was on stage. "Zee!" Selina cried, but before she could run to her spouse, a voice spoke from the darkness.

"Stay right where you are." Selina immediately recognised it, and reached for her hip. But again the voice cut her off. "And don't even think about it." Selina's hand stopped short of grabbing her whip, as the voice's owner stepped into the light.

Poison Ivy.

Selina growled. "What are you doing here? What have you done to my wife?" She flicked her wrists, popping her claws out of her gloves, then noticed what was trapping Zatanna. The magician was bound to the chair in vines, with a separate thick leaf tightly wrapped around her mouth.

Ivy smirked. "What does it look like, sweetie? We're just paying a visit to an old friend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

Selina's head was filled with confusion. How did Ivy get into her Gotham apartment? Where were her cats? But most importantly - how could she save her wife?

Harley Quinn then appeared from the darkness and stood behind the bound and gagged Zatanna, with Ivy on the other side. "Hey, kitty!" she said, adding a wave to further insult the former thief.

"Let her go!" Selina demanded, making a step towards the villains and again reaching for her whip.

"I said don't!" ordered Ivy, who then revealed her mini crossbow attached to her wrist. She had not worn that in years. Ivy deliberately moved her arm to Zatanna, pointing the crossbow up and against the magician's throat.

" _No!_ " cried Selina. "Don't you dare!"

Ivy kept her weapon where it was, as Harley sniggered. "Drop the whip," the former psychiatrist ordered. "Slowly."

Growling again, Selina unfastened her whip and held it out. She considered going for an attack, but seeing the arrow at point-blank range at her spouse made her freeze. Selina's eyes threatened to water.

"Drop it," Ivy reiterated, and reluctantly, Selina let her whip fall to the ground. "Now keep those hands where we can see them, and put those claws away." When Selina again paused, Ivy pressed the crossbow harder against Zatanna. Hearing her wife's muffled gasp in pain, Selina's heart skipped, and she sheathed her claws. "See, Harl," Ivy said, turning to her companion. "I told you she was a good girl now."

"It's me you want!" Selina cried. "Zatanna's done nothing to you!"

Ivy laughed incredulously. "Are you _serious_? Done nothing to us? You two are the reason Harl and I last went to Arkham! If it wasn't for you, we'd be set for life!"

"Yeah, we were gonna retire to a nice little garden," added Harley. "With 5,000,000 bucks to play with! But suddenly, _someone_ had a change of heart."

"Exactly," Ivy said. "It was all set. For a cut of the loot, you were going to turn off the alarms. I was going to secure the guards and Harley was going to blow the vault. But like she said, just before we were set to go, _someone_ changed her mind and, with this magician here, instead turned on us and sent us back to the madhouse. Do you remember that now, Selina?" Suddenly, Ivy's demeanour changed, and she scowled. " _Do you_?"

Selina struggled to keep her composure. She was desperate to save her beloved, but as long as Ivy had her crossbow resting against Zatanna's neck, there was nothing the ex-burglar could do.

"How could you?" Ivy barked. "How could you turn on us? For _her_? After what she did to you?"

"That's in the past," Selina answered. "I love her. Something _you_ wouldn't understand."

Harley's expression turned to confusion and looked at Ivy, whose scowl increased. "You know that's not true, you bitch!" she yelled. "Harley means everything to me. With that last job, we were going to be set. We were going to be together in our own Eden! But instead, it all fell apart. We were kept in separate cell blocks. I was kept from the woman I love!"

With that declaration, Harley grinned. "Aw, Red... "

Selina could not believe it. These two were having a moment while threatening her wife! "You monsters! How _dare_ you come here? You've made the biggest mistake of your lives!"

Ivy looked back at her. " _You're_ the one who made the mistake, pussycat. I was kept away from my love, and now we're going to do the same you." She pressed her crossbow a little harder, getting another muffled groan from Zatanna.

Selina gasped. "If you do anything to her, I'll _kill_ you both!" She was reaching breaking point, wanting to reach for her whip and take these two down and get to her darling. But with Ivy's arrow at contact shot, Selina could not risk any of her weapons - even her bola and caltrops were useless. If it was not for the crossbow...

"You make a move and your little magician will never say anything again - backwards or otherwise!" Ivy kept her weapon on Zatanna's throat. "After all we've been through," she continued, "I can't believe you left us out to dry. And not only did you betray us for this witch, but you actually _married_ her!"

A tear ran down Selina's face. "Let her go... " she whispered.

With that, Ivy and Harley started laughing. Selina's blood was boiling, and she started to tremble...

Unbeknownst to all of them, above the bookcase behind Ivy, a shadow emerged. Slowly, Isis appeared ontop of the bookcase. Looking down on the green-skinned villainess, the cat hissed. Ivy turned her head...

Then, with a squeal, Isis leapt down towards Ivy. The ex-botanist moved her arm away from Zatanna, trying to aim her crossbow at the cat, but it was too late - Isis landed ontop of Ivy's head. " _Arrrrgh_!" the redhead cried and reached up as Isis' claws dug under her hair and into her scalp. " _Get it off_!"

"Red!" Harley made a move towards Ivy, and Selina took her chance. Quickly kneeling and grabbing her whip, she shot back up straight and cracked her weapon, striking the clown in the face. "Yow!" Before Harley could recover, Selina ran upto her and punched her right in the face. With the former thief's whole strength behind the blow, Harley fell to the ground, instantly out cold.

Meanwhile, Ivy managed to prise Isis off and threw the cat to the ground, who naturally landed on her feet. "Mangy little... !" Ivy pointed her crossbow at the pet... but before she could fire, a high-heeled boot struck her in the face.

Selina spun around away from Harley, ready to take down Ivy... only to find the redhead on the floor, unconscious with a bloody nose. Selina looked up, confused.

The Black Canary looked back at her. "Have I missed anything?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

Selina clung to Zatanna like her life depended on it... and as far as she was concerned, that might as well have been the case.

With Ivy down, the vines and leaf instantly went limp, making it easy for Selina to free her wife. She hugged the magician, stroking her hair. "Zee... tell me you're alright... " Zatanna could only return the embrace, breathing heavily.

Black Canary - otherwise known as Dinah Gordon-Lance - looked at the couple, then at the two villainnesses, who by now where bound on the floor. Ivy's nose was bloody from Dinah's kick. Dinah looked back at the Kyle-Zataras. "Is she OK?"

Selina did not answer, instead focusing on her beloved. "Zee, please... say something."

Slowly, Zatanna looked up. "Leaf... weakened... " she murmured. Selina gasped, and looked at the leaf which kept the magician from speaking. Having worked alongside Ivy in the past - a thought which now made her shiver - Selina realised the leaf, as well as keeping her silent, must have been drugged enough to stop Zatanna fighting back.

Dinah glanced at the Huntress, who arrived shortly after the blonde. "Selina... ?" Huntress asked.

"I... I think she'll be fine," Selina eventually answered, resting her forehead against Zatanna's. She then heard a whine below her, and looked down to see Isis approach. Selina stroked her longtime companion. "Thank you for saving your Mommy," she whispered. Isis leaned into her Momma's touch, purring lovingly. Selina turned to Dinah and Huntress. "How did you know?"

Dinah folded her arms. "Well, I heard from Barbara that Ivy and Harley had escaped. I thought it was only right that I came to... well, to warn you."

"And once Barbara knew where Dinah was going, and told me, I thought I'd drop by too," added Huntress. "But I guess we were too late."

Selina smiled slightly. "Thank you," she said, before returning her attention to Zatanna. "I love you... " she whispered. She did not like showing her real emotions infront of others, but right now, she was having trouble stifling herself over her concern for Zatanna. Meanwhile, Isis went closer to her parents.

Dinah stared at them. After a few moments, she looked at Huntress. "I... _we_ need to go. Now." Her tone was dead serious.

Huntress frowned. "OK... but you'll have to carry one of 'em to GPD." She looked down at Harley and a groaning Ivy, who was starting to come around.

Dinah clenched her teeth. "Selina, can Zatanna 'magic' them away?"

Selina looked at her darling. Zatanna took a breath. "Can't... focus... "

"It's OK," said Selina, stroking her beloved's cheek.

Dinah gave a sigh, a move which made Huntress blink. "Alright." Dinah then leant down and picked up Harley, heaving her over her shoulder. "You take Ivy," she said to Huntress. Before her fellow Bird of Prey could respond, the blonde went to the open doorway to the outside porch and disappeared into the night.

"What's up with her?" Huntress mused. She looked at the green-skinned redhead. "Good thing the boss gave me a bag." Huntress went to her utility belt and removed a small white square, which instantly enlarged with contact with the air into a body-sized antiseptic bag. Huntress then began the process of putting Ivy inside it.

Meanwhile, Selina lifted Zatanna off the chair and into her arms, bridal style. As the former thief took her wife to their bedroom, she spoke back to Huntress. "Don't seal her head."

Once inside their room, Selina slowly lowered Zatanna onto their bed. She knelt down to her lover and started planting quick kisses on her mouth. "I love you," she said between them. "Tell me you're alright... "

Zatanna gave a weak smile. "Maybe... if you let me breathe... "

A smile crept on Selina's face as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I'll be back in a minute, OK... ?" She gave her wife a deep kiss. "I love you... " she repeated.

Selina returned to the lounge, wiping her cheek dry before Huntress could see. "Is she awake?" she asked after clearing her throat.

Huntress looked at Ivy, who was in the protective covering upto her neck. "Looks it."

Selina knelt down until she was level with the sitting redhead. "By dose... ib's broken... " Ivy slurred, as the blood from her nose began to dry.

Selina looked at Ivy, pure hatred filling her. "You think I'm all goody-two-shoes, now... " The ex-thief popped her right-hand claws, her eyes never leaving the redhead's. "This is a warning... if you come after my wife again... "


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

Barbara Gordon-Lance heard the door open and close behind her, knowing who entered. All her agents had individual tracking devices on their persons, and this particular one was extra strong... for personal reasons.

As she removed her headset, Barbara turned her wheelchair around away from the computer to see Dinah heading towards her. "Hey," the former masked crimefighter said, "You're early. Everything OK? Are Selina and Zatanna alr... "

Before she could finish, Dinah knelt down and forced her lips onto the redhead's. Taken aback, Barbara's brows rose as her eyes closed and, when Dinah finally broke the contact, she was completely flustered, blinking in bewilderment. "Wh... what was that for?" she eventually managed.

Dinah took her wife's hand in hers. "I love you," she said. "You... you know that, don't you? I love you so much."

Frowning, Barbara put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Dinah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Dinah replied. "It's just... I... I don't say it enough. I love you, Babs."

"You say it all the time, honey," said Barbara, smiling. "You told me three times before you left tonight."

"No!" cried Dinah, surprising the redhead. "Whenever I do, it... I _know_ it sounds like I don't mean it. But I _do_... " Dinah increased her hold on her spouse's hand. "You're everything to me, Babs. If you left me... Please... please, never leave me."

Barbara began stroking her wife's hair, chuckling despite the words. "Honey, what's gotten into you?"

Dinah was silent, looking down. "This thing with Selina... " she eventually said. "You know I didn't believe her. How could she go legit after all these years? I thought... surely she was faking it. But tonight... I... I saw her with Zatanna." She paused, shaking her head slightly. "She loves her. She _really_ loves her. She was distraught at the thought of Zatanna dying. And I realised... I... " She again halted, gulping down what Barbara guessed was a sob.

"Dinah... " Barbara pressed.

The blonde took a breath before continuing. "If _I_ lost _you_... I don't know what I'd do. I love you so much, Babs. Seeing Selina with her wife... with her _pet cat_ even!... made me realise how important it is that you know that _I love you_. And I had to come home as quickly as possible. I _had_ to come home. You and _our_ family are everything to me."

Barbara felt her eyes tearing. She never seen something so heartfelt... she paradoxically felt both immensely proud of herself and so unworthy of such devotion. "I love you, too," she eventually whispered. "With all my heart. I can't survive without you. You've been my strength, Dinah. You _are_ my strength." With that, Barbara looked down at her stomach.

Dinah followed her glance, and placed her free hand on her wife's pregnant belly. Tears were now flowing freely from both women. Then their lips made contact again, their mouths opening in an effort to convey just how much love they shared.

Eventually having to break for air, the Gordon-Lances stared at eachother. "Never leave me... " Dinah breathed.

Barbara looked at her beloved, then silently reached behind her for her headset. Putting it on, she spoke into the mouthpiece, her eyes never leaving her wife's face. "Snapper, this is Oracle. I need to shut down for the night."

"No worries," came Snapper Carr's reply. "Things are quieting down. See you later." With that, Barbara put her headset back down behind her and briefly turned to her console, closing her worldwide commlink.

"Come on," she said, as she took back Dinah's hand and placed it on one of the handles of her chair. She began wheeling away from her desk, her face full of determination.

Dinah, keeping the contact, let Barbara lead her. "Babs... ?"

Without looking back, Barbara headed for their bedroom. "I have the sudden, _urgent_ need to make love to you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

Harley sat impatiently in the Arkham commissary. It had been two days since her and Ivy's failed attack on Selina and her witch, but that was the furthest thing from the blonde's mind now.

She had not seen her Ivy since the Black Canary and Huntress dumped them at the asylum's reception desk. By then she was awake and noticed Ivy never looked at her. Then the orderlies saw the plant woman and gasped, before leading her away towards the building's medical area. Even then, Harley never got a farewell glance from her love.

To say Harley was distressed would be an understatement. Ivy was the most important thing in her life. Even "Mr. J" could not compare to the unconditional love she shared with her Red. It took a long, long time, but even Harley eventually realised it was Ivy, not the Joker, she had to be with. So to have Ivy actively avoid her was heartbreaking. Harley knew she was released from the medical bay the next day... so the redhead was deliberately staying away from her. Even when they were in separate cells, they were able to briefly communicate - though the wardens never knew - but now, Ivy broke _all_ contact.

However, Harley would see her beloved here. This was the asylum's mandatory recreation time - once a week, the inmates were required to gather and mingle in the commissary. The reason Dr. Arkham gave was "to provide the inmates with mental stability and interpersonal relations." Harley knew the Bat tried having the practice shelved more than once. But so far, he was unsuccessful... and many a plot had been hatched between inmates.

Harley kept her eyes locked on the room's entrance, until finally Ivy appeared. The blonde shot up and went as fast as she could without arising the guards' attentions. As she approached her, Harley saw Ivy go towards an empty corner, facing the walls. "Red!" Harley cried when she reached her. "What the hell's goin' on?"

Ivy kept her back to her. "Harl, please... leave me alone."

The former psychiatrist blinked. "Red, I was worried sick! I haven't heard from you in two days! What's wrong? Why were you at the doctors' so long? They only had to reset your nose. Why... why won't you look at me?"

" _Please_ , Harley," came the response. "Go. I... I can't face you now."

Harley's eyes watered. "Why not? Are you mad at me? Don't you love me no more?"

Ivy visibly shivered. "Of _course_ I do. But please... leave. I'll... I'll be in contact... soon."

"Fuck that!" exclaimed Harley, and spun Ivy around to face her. Even then, her green-skinned goddess kept her face hidden, her red hair providing a cover. "What's wrong, Red? Please... tell me! If you love me, tell me!"

" _No_!" shouted Ivy, garnering a few looks from those around. "Stay away from me, _please_. I... I can't face you now."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Harley said. Ivy remained silent.

" _Pamela_." Ivy shivered again. Harley only ever used her real name when she was _dead_ serious.

Harley took the moment of surprise and grabbed Ivy's head, forcing their faces to meet. What she saw almost made her scream.

Ivy had five claw marks on her face, from her hairline all the way to the bottom of her chin. Though stitched closed, the gashes were deep and still blood red. Harley could tell they had been almost to the bone.

" _No_!" screamed Ivy. "Don't look at me! _Please_!"

Tears poured down Harley's face. "Red... why... why didn't you tell me?"

Ivy was crying herself. She tried turning away, but Harley kept her in place. "I... I didn't want you to see me like this..." whined Ivy. "Please, stop. You can't see me like this!"

Harley was nearly in a state of shock. She simply stared at her lover. "I... was ashamed," Ivy whispered. "I... I only ever want to be beautiful to you... "

After a few seconds, Harley stroked Ivy's cheek. Ivy looked at her, confused.

"You could be nothin' but," breathed Harley, before planting a deep kiss on her beloved's lips...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

Selina looked out the bedroom window, eyes darting the skyline. After a few moments, a voice from behind spoke up. "Nothing's going to happen. Why don't you just go out?"

"Not a chance," said Selina, before closing the curtains and turning to the bed. There, sitting with a book on her lap, was her beautiful wife. "You think I'm leaving you alone again?"

Zatanna sighed. "Selina, nothing's going to happen. You'll have to go back out sooner or later."

It was Selina's turn to sigh. "I know... it's just, I can't believe what happened. How did they get in?"

"I've told you a dozen times, I didn't know they'd escaped," replied the magician. "So it's not like I put our home into instant lockdown. They caught me by surprise."

Selina held back a growl. The idea of those two bitches attacking her beloved made her seethe. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you need anything?"

Zatanna just rolled her eyes. "Honey, I was in the Justice League. I think I've faced worse than those crazy bimbos. I'm fine. And I'm _not_ going to cancel any shows."

"I wish you would," said Selina, crawling into bed beside her spouse. "You shouldn't be allowed out - if I had my way, I'd confine you to our bed for your own safety."

Zatanna grinned. "You've suggested that before... but if I remember correctly, it was for slightly different reasons... "

A warm flush suddenly filled the ex-thief's cheeks. "I... I'm just thankful Isis was there," she said after clearing her throat, hastily changing the subject.

"But it was a good thing your - _our_ \- other cats were on their nighttime prowlings," Zee said.

"They would've protected you," pointed out Selina.

"And they would've been attacked as well," added Zee. "Ivy and Harley... well, you know what they'd have done to them."

Anger filled Selina again. "True," she growled.

"Still," continued Zatanna, "I'm impressed Isis was able to creep from her basket all the way upto the top of the bookcase behind Ivy. She must've been quiet as a... er, mouse?"

Selina chuckled. "Well, she's had plenty of practice being stealthy." Her face suddenly fell. "Besides... I was too busy to notice." She looked down and clenched her jaw. "Busy _doing nothing_." With that, she briefly darted her eyes up at Zatanna's neck - there was still a bruise.

Sighing again, Zatanna slowly raised her wife's head with her hand. "Sweetie, it's OK. It was a terrible situation. But even then, I knew I'd be fine."

"H... how?" Selina asked, frowning.

"Because you were there," answered Zatanna. "And I knew you'd find a way."

Selina took her wife's hand. "I wish I had your confidence."

"The Catwoman, not confident?" chuckled Zatanna. "Now there's a novelty."

Knowing Zatanna was trying to raise her spirits, Selina smiled slightly, but it quickly fell again. "If I lost you... "

"Don't," said the magician sternly. "We'll do anything to protect eachother."

Selina tightened her grip on her lover's hand. "Anything," she whispered. She then thought back to what she did after she getting her wife out of harm's way... the little "incentive" she gave Ivy to never go after Zatanna again. In a way, Selina knew it was pointless. If Ivy was still a normal Human, the scars would be for life. Instead, with her changed metabolism, the wounds would eventually heal. Still, it would take _months_. A longterm reminder whenever the psycho looked into the mirror on what happened if she messed with the Catwoman's spouse.

Selina did not know why she did so, but was glad the Canary made such a hasty exit. Dinah - like Bruce - would not have allowed the former burglar to do what she did. But Selina noted how Huntress made no move to stop her, and even had a slight look of satisfaction when she saw Ivy afterwards.

Trying to push all thoughts of that awful night away, Selina cleared her throat again. "Anyway... are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?"

Suddenly, Zatanna slammed her book shut. "I've had enough of this." Selina blinked in surprise. "You want to know if I'm alright?" the magician asked frustratingly. " _Em dekan_." With that, Zatanna's nightclothes instantly vanished.

"Oh my," Selina gasped, but could not help a grin appearing on her face.

"Now come here and let me _show_ you... " Zatanna said seductively.

Giving a slight purr, Selina did as she was told...


End file.
